clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Nautical Investigation Company
The CNIC is a special group that deals with the solving of crimes on the water. When it was created, it stripped its land counterpart, the AIA, of its power on the boats and high seas. Its top leader is addressed as the Admiral, and, as stated, its land counterpart is the Antarctic Investigation Authority. They also act as the Coast Guard for the USA. Background It was founded when Dan, a PSA agent's boat was deleted and no one investigated. He went to Headmaster Champignon and asked if he could get him a special government agency to do just that. Shroomsky responded that he lacked the authority to do so, but would happily refer Melvin to the job. The amendment to the law that created the AIA was passed with little opposition outside of Tails. Dan, when working, is called Admiral Uisce Coireacht Gaige. Or, in English, "Water Crime Dude". Abilities The CNIC was not as criticized as the AIA, because it split its power to land only, giving the CNIC command of the seas. It helped reduce the AIA's power. Any sailor can... *Arrest people. *Make search warrents (with permission though). *Commandeer boats and water-based property. *Follow suspected criminals in boats they commandeered. *Commence Search and Rescue missions for the Coast Guard part of the Agency Only the Admiral can.... *Bar (prevent) Headmaster Champignion from classifying or declassifying anything regarding boats, the ocean, water-based, etc. **Classify or declassify anything water-based or involving boats unless marked with the NZS (No Zlo Shroomsky) seal. As the NZS seal became a standard before the CNIC, Dan abides the same. *Assign missions (Shroomsky can't). *On land, park anywhere, anytime, and any resulting accidents are not his fault. *Pardon anyone, sailor or not. *Create and design new classes of boats, designating new weapons to go on battleships, allow or ban weapons on such boats, and set standards for new boats. The Admiral has a lot of boat powers. *Create new bases and eminent domain land and buildings for new bases. Uniform Anything with a Sailor suit. Agents *Roy Dibbs *Bouncer *Yorkay Porkay *Flywish *Mcmahon654 Add More! Bases Bases are divided into three classes: Base As, Major Bases, and Sub Bases. Base As are the biggest bases of a state. There is always one in every state. It's mainly built using the Terrain Spider Base. Base As are controled by Base Admirals. Major Bases are bases which are also Terrain Spider Class but they have less power as they're controled by Base Captains. Sub Bases use the "J5.78 Shack" design. They're controled by Base Leftenants. Command Base The Admiral resides here. Nobody knows where it is. Rumors have it that it's located in Seal Island, where the Weddell Seals reside. This is very likely as civilians in Shield Island report multiple boats coming from Seal Island. Others suggest that the base is on on Dan's Island. State Base As These are the states Base As. * Eastshield- Eastshield Interstate Sea Base A * New North Etana- Etanian Regional Sea Base A * Antarctic Peninsula- This base is located at the Anti-Darktan Casino Resort. * Happyface State- Happy Clappy Sea Base A * Trans-Antarctic- Shipping Base A * Weddell- Seal Island Defence Base A Trivia * It inspired its own TV show, CNIC (TV Show) Category:CNIC Category:groups Category:Secret Agencies Category:Penguin Secret Agency